dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura Ravi
Sakura is the daughter of Indra and the leader of the Deva Team of the Samsara Group. She is a supporting Character in the upcoming fanfiction, Samsara's Journey. Appearance Sakura appears as an tall, elegant woman. She has very pale skin and long dark purple hair. She has a very appealing figure, sporting very large breasts and a curvy physique. Her battle attire consists of a light purple body suit and a slightly darker shawl that goes over her arms and back. She wears black, armored gloves and matching shin guards. She also wears black sandals. Personality Sakura is very easy going and casual. She is noted to be somewhat childish. She is generally happy and upbeat, but somewhat simple minded, leading to her getting tricked often, which she hates. She is deeply in love with Kamikira and has even asked her father for permission to marry him, which he gave. History Sakura was born as the daughter of the king of Hindu gods, Indra, and a mother who was descended from Karna. Her mother died during child birth and she was raised by her father to be a powerful warrior. Growing up, she was often bullied by Indra's wife, Shachi. Five years before the start of the series, she was introduced to Kamikira, who was to act as her bodyguard. The two didn't interact much until Kamikira noticed Shachi being violent with Sakura, and defended her openly insulting Shachi and her treatment of Sakura, something that not even Indra had done before. For his efforts, Kamikira received a large scar, but from that day on, Sakura became enamored with Kamikira. At some point in the past, She asked her father for permission to marry Kamikira, which he agreed to(Though Kamikira's opinion was never asked). Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman Lighting Manipulation As the daughter of the god of storms, Sakura can manipulate divine lighting. Her lighting takes a purple color when used. Deva Form By drawing on every drop of her divine blood, Sakura can enter her Deva form, becoming a full blown god. This greatly increases both her physical and magical abilities. Lightning Mimicry In her Deva Form, Sakura can turn her body into pure lightning, greatly increasing her speed, making her almost impossible to hit and electrocuting anything that touches her. Equipment Replicate Vajra Sakura possesses an copy of her father's legendary Vajra. When sealed, is appears as a normal vajra, however, when unleashed it takes the form of an ornate katana. She is able to channel her lighting through the blade. Gandiva A bow of flames that was originally given to Arjuna by Agni, the flame god, any arrow fired from this boy will cover itself in divine flames, and after the arrow is fired, anything that it hits will be covered in those same flames. It comes along with two inexhaustible quivers. Kavacha and Kundala The golden Armor that was taken from Karna by Indra. While wearing this armor, Sakura's physical abilities are augmented greatly, however, she is unable to use Gandiva while wearing the armor because the tool of Arjuna naturally opposes the tool of Karna. Vasavi Shakti The divine spear of Karna, a spear of light granted to him by Indra in the Mahabharata .It is said that even Indra, was not able to handle this spear properly. Karna himself feared the weapon's power. After using Vasavi Shakti against the unarmed Ghatotkacha in the Mahabharata war, he vowed never to use it again, a promise he kept up until his death. It is a spear of mortality made of lightning. It is a massive spear, the head itself being a meter in length, and it possesses a size that makes it appear impossible for a normal human to wield. The weapon's sharp tip and great weight can be utilized in heavy attacks. The spear itself is very costly in terms of energy consumption, as a result, using it once uses up all of Sakura's energy in a single burst. In exchange however, it is said to be able to destroy anything in a single hit, an absolute strike of fire & lightning that penetrates all defenses. Its power is enough to kill even gods. Vajra-0.jpg|Replicate Vajra, Unsealed Sakura (3).png|Sakura wearing Kavacha & Kundala Gandiva.jpg|Gandiva Vasavi Shakti.png|Vasavi Shakti Quotes Trivia Sakura's full name is ment to be a dirrect reference to her heritage *Sakura comes from Sakra, another name for Indra *Ravi is the Hindi word for Sun, referencing her realtion to Surya, the sun god, through Karna. Category:Samsara Journey Category:Fanon Demigod Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids